Integrated circuits produced by SOI technology exhibit a certain number of advantages. Such circuits generally exhibit lower electrical consumption for equivalent performance. Such circuits also induce lower parasitic capacitances, which make it possible to improve switching speed. Moreover, the phenomenon of parasitic triggering (“latchup”) encountered by MOS transistors in Bulk technology can be avoided. Such circuits therefore turn out to be particularly suitable for applications of SoC or MEMS type. It is also noted that SOI integrated circuits are less sensitive to the effects of ionizing radiations and thus turn out to be more reliable in applications where such radiations may induce operational problems, in particular in space applications. SOI integrated circuits can in particular comprise random-access memories of SRAM type or logic gates.
The reduction in the static consumption of logic gates while increasing their toggling speed forms the subject of much research. In the course of development, certain integrated circuits integrate at one and the same time logic gates with low consumption and logic gates with high toggling speed. To generate these two types of logic gates on one and the same integrated circuit, the threshold voltage (abbreviated VT) of certain transistors of the logic gates with fast access is lowered, and the threshold voltage of other transistors of the logic gates with low consumption is increased. In Bulk technology, the modulation of the threshold voltage level of transistors of the same type is performed by differentiating the doping level of their channel. However, in FDSOI (for “Fully Depleted Silicon On Insulator”) technology, the doping of the channel is almost zero (1015 cm−3). Thus, the doping level of the channel of the transistors therefore cannot exhibit any significant variations, thus preventing the threshold voltages from being differentiated in this way. A solution proposed in certain studies in order to produce transistors of the same type with distinct threshold voltages is to integrate different gate materials for these transistors. However, the practical production of an integrated circuit such as this turns out to be technically tricky and economically prohibitive.